


Darling

by Byunmblebeeee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, CEO, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Light Angst, Porn with some plot, Romance, Smut, Sugar Daddy, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byunmblebeeee/pseuds/Byunmblebeeee
Summary: Baekhyun never expected to step foot in a BDSM club. He also never expected the strange man in the leather coat to be his savior, and his future.Byun Baekhyun is an only child of workaholic parents, he's used to being alone despite hating the feeling of being lonely. Growing up he had no friends, a loner at home and at school. Now he's 19 and in his first year of college trying his hardest to befriend the boys that live on his dorm floor. He still has all of his firsts, including his first kiss. Baekhyun gets more than he bargins for when he goes with the boys to a club all about sex. The giant man called Loey saves him, and takes care of him in more ways than one.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Some brief warnings this fic will have: Brief harassment, drinking, daddy kink, age gap (15 years, both are consenting adults), spanking, toys, handcuffs, dom/sub, etc.
> 
> This will mostly be smut with a sprinkle of plot. I just wanted to write smut and dom/sub and now we're here.
> 
> No beta, we die like men.

“Baekhyun! Dude, you’ve been studying for hours now. Let's go out and have some fun! It’s Friday!”

Living on campus for college meant living with a floor full of rowdy boys not taking anything serious. Baekhyun never fit in back in high school, but he promised his busy mother he would try to make friends. He sighed before marking the page in his textbook and closing it. He got up from his cluttered desk and opened the door to several boys that looked already under the influence.

“Sorry, I lost track of time. What do you guys want to do?” Baekhyun tried hard not to wrinkle his nose at the scent of cigarettes and alcohol that came off the group of boys. He’s a good kid, never drank nor went to any house parties. Not that his parents wouldn’t let him, they were never home to know what he did anyways. He would see them once a month when they came back from a business trip before they would fly out of the country once again. He’s been on his own since he was twelve practically. 

His parents got married young, after all Baekhyun was an accident and only put a dent in their dreams. They never wanted kids, so Baekhyun was raised by his aunt but she died a few years ago. The craziest thing Baekhyun has ever done is steal a piece of candy worth a few cents and even that was an accident. He came back the next day and paid.

“There’s this club a few streets down that I heard is _really good_. They say it's the one place you can really be yourself.” Baekhyun perked up at this. He watched the boys exchange way too large of grins and chuckles.

“So, come on Baekhyun. Get dressed! Actually, wait. Let us dress you. I know you have nothing appropriate to wear to a club with all your damn sweaters.” He didn’t complain as he was pulled into another boy's room and pushed onto a bed. Before he knew it he had clothes being chucked at him and being told to change. Baekhyun blushed at the thought of changing with all the boys in the room but he figured they wouldn’t notice since they were busy changing and getting ready as well.

Despite knowing the other boys wouldn’t care about him changing, he did so as fast as he could. The shirt was white with a lace up in the front and completely sheer. The leather pants were just a tad too tight around his thigh, but he figured he could last one night with the suffocating things. One of the boys came over and messed with his hair, putting some good smelling product in his hair. The look was finished with a silver necklace from the biggest guy in the room.

He folded up his own clothes and let the group know he was going to take his clothes back to his room and grab his shoes. Placing his clothes on his bed, he grabbed his new vans and slipped them on. He dug his room keys out of his backpack and left. As he was locking his door the boys filed out of the room.

“Lets get some, huh?!” The boys hollered in agreement at the shout from one of them. Baekhyun wondered if their resident assistant would come tell them to quiet down. He didn’t have to worry long before he was dragged down the hall to the stairwell. 

The night air still held the warmth of the day. Classes had started a few weeks ago and Baekhyun was already feeling the pressure of his assignments. He knew studying constantly wouldn’t make him retain everything, so one night of fun is something he could afford. He smiled as some of his floor mates hooted and hollered as they jumped around. 

Baekhyun didn’t know where the club was, but the walk was short. The bright red neon sign outside of the brick building said ‘GROWL’. The only blond of their group grabbed his arm and yanked him inside the heavy metal door that squeaked when it was opened. The room was dimly lit with a large marble desk off to one side. 

“How may I help you boys tonight?” A lady in red sat behind the desk. She grinned at the group, voice dripping with seduction as she pushed her bust out further. Baekhyun blushed at the lady’s behavior, looking anywhere but where the boys were conversing and flirting with the lady. 

“Alright boys, this nice lady got us hooked up. Let's smash and get some ass!” Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows at the odd expression the blond boy used. He shook the thought out of his head as they walked down the hallway towards the door the lady pointed to. They all had to wait as the lady marked an x on the back on their hands. He could feel the bass thudding in his chest, making his head fuzzy as they got closer. Baekhyun fiddled with the chain belt on the leather pants he borrowed as they filed through the door.

Being a good kid and a good son meant living pretty sheltered. The only thing he knows of clubs is from the conversations he overheard back in highschool. They never mentioned anything that Baekhyun is seeing now.

Most people are barely clothed, shirts seemed to be optionally for everyone. A woman and a man passed by and Baekhyun was sure they weren’t wearing anything. He caught glimpses of some people kneeling next to people on a couch, think necklaces tight around their necks with a chain leading up to someone’s hand. Bright lights in a back corner catches Baekhun’s eye. He squints, trying to figure out what the three people on a bed were doing in front of a good sized crowd. He gasps when he realizes exactly _what_ is being done. His cheeks burn at the thought of the two men doing naughty things in the wide open space.

Panic coils up his body as he feels himself heat up watching the couple on the bed. He’s still quite a distance away but he can see just how hard the small man is thrusting into the bigger brute. Baekhyun feels his tiny member twitch in the tight pants, filling up despite the limited space. He looks over to find the group of boys he came in with but realized they’re gone. He manages to spot a few of them making out with half naked girls on one of the many large couches.

Baekhyun jumps when a large sweaty hand clamps down hard on his wrist. He jerks his head to come face to face with an obviously drunk man. The amount of sweat dripping off of him made Baekhyun feel so nauseated.

“Hey baby, wanna have a good time?” Baekhyun gags at the overpowering scent of alcohol that wafts off of the man. He couldn’t stop the tears if he tried. He shakes his head rapidly as he tries to pry the man's pudgy fingers off of his wrist before they bruised too bad. Baekhyun wants to scream as the man runs his other hand down his back and to his butt and squeezes. Hard.

Baekhyun closes his eyes as tight as he can, hoping it's just a bad dream he got from studying too hard. The harsh grip on his wrist and the wandering hand disappear. He opens his eyes to find the gross man being handled by a giant man in all black wearing a long leather coat and gloves.

The new strange man raises two gloved fingers high in the air while the drunkard tries to get out of the grip he has on him. Several bouncers appear out of thin air, grabbing the cursing man and dragging him away. Baekhyun winces at the harsh words the man uses. Never hearing such horrible language, especially directed at him.

Baekhyun looks back to find the giant man staring at him, face blank. The stranger makes a gesture to follow him. Baekhyun finds his feet moving before he realizes what's happening. He follows closing behind the giant, trying to not lose him in the crowd of sweaty people. They end up on the other side of the spacious room where the bar is. The giant takes a seat on one of the stools and continues staring at him.

Twisting his hands around the chain belt, he steps up to the bar. Baekhyun tries to find the words to express his gratitude to the stranger for getting the drunk man off of him when the man finally opens his mouth.

“You look a little young. Should you be in here?” Baekhyun stares at the giant gorgeous man with the platinum hair, his face blank but his eyes hold nothing but concern and kindness. Baekhyun opens and closes his mouth several times, but his mind is drawing a blank at the intense stare from the stranger. He feels so tiny in front of the man, wanting nothing more than to cry for forgiveness.

Baekhyun panics as he realizes the man is still waiting for an answer. He stutters out a barely comprehensible apology. His breathing is so hard Baekhyun feels as if he may pass out from possibly displacing the giant.

“Hey, take deep breaths for me, okay? In, and out. Good. Once more. In, and out.” Baekhyun follows along with the man's instructions. He can tell it's helping by his vision slowly clearing. “Now, here's what you’re going to do. You’re going to be a good boy and kneel down for me.”

Breath caught in his throat, he sank slowly to his knees, eyes never leaving the deep pools that stare through to his soul. Baekhyun feels his head becoming fuzzy the longer he kneels there in front of the man who just watches him, leaned back against the bar so casually. 

“So eager aren’t you? First time isn’t it?” Baekhyun stares at the man, trying to figure out what he means by ‘first time’. He squirms, rubbing his knees together as his member twitches continuously. He's never felt anything like this before. Masturbation was something he seldomly did, only when he’s too stressed or needs a brief moment of escape from the world.

He watches the man take one of his leather gloves off and lay the glove gently on the bar. The man reaches out and runs his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, ignoring the product that coats his brown locks. The man tugs gently on his hair, tilting his head backwards, exposing his neck. He expects the man to do more, touch more, but all the man does is guide his head to rest on his thigh. The man continues to comb through his hair, soothing any and all worries away with each pass of his hand.

Time seemingly flew by and dragged on, but eventually the man patted his head. Baekhyun lifted his head up, feeling floaty and not in control of his body. The man grabs his loose glove from the bad and stuffs it in the coat pocket. Baekhyun lets the man grab a hold of his upper arm and practically peel him off of the floor. He leans heavily into the giant as they walk to the corner opposite of the stage and down a well lit hallway. They stop right before a bright red door.

Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut at the bright fluorescent lights as he is pulled into the room. He blinks his eyes open, feeling the sting of the lights before they finally adjust. He takes a minute to look about the room. Towards the back corner is a navy colored leather loveseat. A small metal cabinet is next to the couch with a mini fridge on top of it. An oak desk is pushed up against the opposite wall with a medical cot right next to it. Baekhyun noticed just how muffled the pounding bass had become in the room.

The man slowly rounds in front of Baekhyun, eyeing him up and down. He gulps at the frown etched deeply into his handsome face. The feeling of being so small creeps back up, making him tremble. He doesn’t hate the feeling this time around, finding the man’s presence calming. He can’t help but feel safe and floaty with the giant.

“Go sit on the couch.” Though it was an order, he said it gently as if he didn't want to scare a small animal. Baekhyun scrambles to obey, wanting to be the best, hoping the man will play with his hair again if he does well. He watches the man walk over to the minifridge and grabs out two water bottles. He opens one of them and hands it out to him. Baekhyun reaches for it, but the man pulls back suddenly.

“Here, let me. You’re shaking too bad.” The man puts two gloved fingers under his chin and tilts his head back slightly. Baekhyun opens his mouth and the giant places the edge of the bottle against his lips. He gulps down the water, not realizing how thirsty he actually was. The man rubs the back of his head before pulling the bottle away and placing the cap back on. He places the bottle back in the fridge before digging into the cabinet below and pulling out paper towels. He undoes the lid on the second bottle and wets the towel, brushing the wetness across Baekhyun’s forehead. 

“How did a pretty thing like you end up in a place like this?" The man twirled a piece of Baekhyun’s hair between his fingers, occasionally patting the side of his face with the wet paper towel. It took a moment for Baekhyun to register what the giant said, so focused on the gentleness of the man.

“My floor mates dragged me here. I didn't know we would go to a place like this. The people here are doing,” he pursed his lips, shifting at the memory of the two men on the bed. “ _Naughty_ things." The man chuckles at him, a stunning smirk that makes him feel weak all over again.

“Like what? Not wearing clothes? Having sex?" Baekhyun feels his blush all the way down to his collarbones at the stranger’s brazen words. He opened his mouth but found himself at a loss of words. He settles on nodding his head and staring at the man’s lips instead, trying not to see the look in the giant’s eyes. The beautiful smirk slips off of the giant’s face, making him panic and rush to answer.

“I’ve only seen that stuff online a few times.” His voice is soft, barely there as he mumbles out his reply. He hands fidget with the chain once again as he feels his emotions crashing over him. He hears the man suck in a deep breath and looks up at the man, watching several emotions cross over his face.

“You really are a little baby, aren’t you? This isn’t a place for you at all.” The man sighs, eyebrows furrowed, making his blank expression look dark. Baekhyun stutters out an apology, hoping the man isn’t too mad at him for being there. It wasn’t his fault. He just wanted friends.

He jumps when the man puts his large hand on his knee. Baekhyun watches the man kneel down in front of him so they are eye level. He’s thankful because his neck was beginning to hurt from looking up at the man.

“What’s your name, darling?”

“B-Baekhyun, sir.” The man smiles, thumb circling small circles on his leather covered knee. Baekhyun finds himself matching his breathing with the movement on his knee, hypnotized by the calming action.

“‘Sir’ is only if we’re playing. Call my Loey for now.” The man laughs. _Loey_. Baekhyun finds himself smiling at the information as he nods his head. Everything takes a quick turn when Loey starts stroking up and down his thigh. Fingers brushing just enough to be felt, teasing the boy further. 

Baekhyun lets out a breathy whine, feeling way out of depth to what he was used to. He had only watched porn a handful of times, he’s never dated or held hands. Baekhyun terribly wanted to hold the giant’s hand, maybe feel what it's like to have those beautiful lips against his. He squirms at the thought of leaning closer and pressing his lips to Loey’s. 

“What’s going on in that pretty head of your’s, hm?” He stares deep into Loey's dark eyes, chewing nervously in his lip. The giant’s eyes darken at that, his gloved hand coming up and pulling his lip out from between his teeth. Baekhyun couldn’t help but flick his tongue out, barely touching the tip of his tongue to the leather before pressing his lips shut, insides coiling hotly.

A sharp slap to his thigh jolts him out of his thoughts, cheeks reddening further at the tiny gasp he let out. His long forgotten member twitching, letting him know it is still there. Baekhyun squeezes his legs together tightly, hoping the older wouldn’t notice his arousal. Loey is observate much to Baekhyun’s mortification.

“Already being bad this soon? Seems you like being punished, huh?” The glint in Loey’s eye makes Baekhyun flush, knowing he was found out. His hands grip the end of his shirt tightly, pulling it down slightly to maybe help hide his bulge.

“What do you want, Baekhyun?” He asks, waiting patiently for his reply. It takes a few moments for Baekhyun to push his embarrassment away and figure out what he wants. What _does_ he want?

“I want to hold your hand.” He mutters out, eyes glued to his lap. The hand that was teasing his thigh grabs one of his and threads their fingers together. Loey’s hand is so much larger, engulfing Baekhyun’s tiny hand. He’s sure that the man could probably wrap both hands around one of his thighs. The gloved hand trails gently along Baekhyun’s jaw, brushing down the side of his neck to curl around the back.

“Is there anything else you want?”

“Please kiss me,” Baekhyun gasps out, feeling like a raw nerve from the deep need to be cared for and covered by the giant. Loey smiles and moves closer. Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut, not knowing if his poor heart can handle it. They flutter back open at the feeling of soft, plump lips brushing across his forehead. Loey placed several kisses there before moving to his right cheek. He kisses his way across his nose and to Baekhyun’s other cheek, making the smaller giggle.

his member twitching and spitting out precum much to his embarrassment. His thigh muscles jumping sporadically at the barely there sensation through the leather. Baekhyun was so caught up in the whirlwind of the large man that any thought of his private parts flew out the window. Now, the teasing smirk and soft touches brought it rushing back.

“Look at me, darling. Do you want me to help you?" Baekhyun feels his member twitching and spitting out precum much to his embarrassment. His thigh muscles jumping sporadically at the barely there sensation through the leather. Baekhyun was so caught up in the whirlwind of the large man that any thought of his private parts flew out the window. Now, the teasing smirk and soft touches brought it rushing back.

“Words, baby. Do you want me to touch your private parts?” The man shifts closer, making Baekhyun spread his legs apart to give the man enough room to settle in between his trembling thighs. “Make you feel so very good?” The man purrs, shifting closer to him. Baekhyun holds his breath as their lips nearly touch, the air between the warm.

Loey pulls back, staring deep into his eyes. Baekhyun blinks rapidly before realizing how badly his breathing has picked up. He didn’t notice the panic sneaking up on him, clogging up his airways. The man brushes the back of his non-gloved hand down the side of his face as he tries to hush him.

“You can say not sweetheart. Actually, I encourage you to say no.” The man smiles at the look of surprise and confusion of his face. Before he can stop himself, the words come tumbling out.

“Why?”

“Cause you’re a little baby and I’m the big bad wolf.” Baekhyun can see the resemblance, Loey’s grin is large, showing off his sparkling white teeth. He looks as if he’s ready to consume him, but all Baekhyun feels is hotter, wanting nothing more than the giant’s teeth to be sinking into him, showing him things he never knew.

“But I feel like I'll die if you don’t touch me,” Baekhyun whined. He feels so out of control, his body moving on it's own as his mind slips farther into the dense fog that clouds his thoughts. Baekhyun can’t help but think the man is the most mesmerizing when he’s laughing. His neck looked so stunning as he threw his head backwards, laughter filling up the intense room.

Loey stands up and leans down to wrap his arms under Baekhyun’s arms and lifts. He shouts in surprise, not expecting to be hoisted in the air so effortlessly. He could feel the man’s bulging muscles as he wraps his legs around Loey’s waist. A large hand covers his bum, holding him tightly to the giant as he takes a few steps and sets on him the small cot.

The giant takes off his other leather glove and flings it off towards the desk. He turns his attention back to Baekhyun who can’t stop squirming, the heat in his body burning him alive. He stares deep into the dark brown eyes swimming with unfiltered lust and something Baekhyun doesn’t have the mental ability to decipher at the moment.

“Do you think you can be a good boy and take your bottoms off for me?” Baekhyun needs to be the best boy, so without thinking he jumps up. He didn’t take in account for his blood flow being off now that he was so hard and leaking but is thankful when Loey rights him as he sways dangerously. His hands tremble and he fights with the chain belt. Large hands cover his and they efficiently undo the complicated mess and unlace the leather pants for him.

Baekhyun panics as Loey takes a step back, standing too far away for his taste. He shoves both the pants down, forgetting that the boys suggested no boxer since it would be ‘easier’ and that they would be seen through the leather since they are skin tight. The room feels like it's boiling, but he still shivers as the air hits his member, making it twitch more and spit more fluid out. Kicking the pants off, he jumps at the loud groan the man lets out. He stares at him, eyes darker than ever before as his hands tighten into fists.

Loey steps closer and puts his large hands on the smaller one’s shoulders, pressing down until Baekhyun gets the message. Baekhyun plops back down onto the medical cot, legs crossed as embarrassment makes him feel that much hotter. The giant drops to his knees, hands gripping his thighs tightly as he pushes them apart. He shuffles back in between Baekhyun’s legs, looking right at home. Loey leans down, brushing his plush lips against the soft skin of Baekhyun’s unblemished thighs.

Small gasps and tiny mewls fill the room as Loey leaves his mark on the smaller one’s body. Teeth nipping at the reddened skin, kissing the spots when he’s done before moving on to a new spot. He slowly moves up the two thighs, kissing and sucking wherever he could. By the time he gets closer to Baekhyun’s member, the smaller is nearly ready to explode. He watches the giant with hooded eyes as he licks up the fluids sticking to his quiver thighs, lost in his own world as he lets out small groans.

Baekhyun hadn’t realized he closed his eyes until he felt the other pulling away. Loey’s lips are as red as the mark on his thighs. He lifts his hand up, thumbing at the drool that had dripped down from Baekhyun’s open mouth. The giant closes his mouth for him, eyes twinkling as he took in the debauched stay of the innocent college student. 

“Watch me, little one. Don’t take yours eyes off of me. Do you understand?” Baekhyun nods his head rapidly, eager to feel more of whatever the dominating man wants to give him. His eyes widened as the man sticks his head right into his lap, nuzzling the underneath of his member. He throws his head back, eyes squeezed shut at the intense feeling that takes over his body. The sting of the slap on his thigh brings him back from the brink of the abyss edge. 

“I’m sorry.” The man hadn’t even done anything and Baekhyun already felt as if he had run a marathon and swam across the ocean. He doesn’t even have the air to scream, mouth open in a silent scream as Loey takes his member in his mouth and straight down to his baby fine hairs at the base. His body twitches so hard at the sudden pleasure he’s worried he would hurt the giant but he just places his rough hands on his hips and holds him down. 

Only a few bobs of Loey’s head as Baekhyun’s stomach tightening up, the pleasure so intense it hurts. Tears spilling down his face as his eyes flutter, unable to do much but go slack in the man’s hold. Hands twist in the almost white hair, pulling but the older just continues on. 

“L-Loey _please_ ,” Another sharp slap to his thigh has him crying out, body taut like a bow. Baekhyun sobs when the giant pulls off of his member, exposing him to the cool air. Loey’s hair is a mess from Baekhyun’s pulling, but it only helps make him look hotter.

“That’s not what you’re supposed to call me, is it now?”

“N-no sir,” Baekhyun pants out, struggling to think as the older slowly strokes his spit-covered member, thumbing under the head and up the slit. “I’m-I’m sorry, sir.”

“Good boy.” Loey swoops down, sucking harder than previously. Baekhyun opens his mouth, not a single sound coming out as his body seizes. Everything overflows when Loey gives a gentle hum, vibrations making his toes curl so tight they cramp. Loey swallows easily, tongue lapping to encourage his member to spill every last drop. 

Loey pulls off of the softened cock, giving Baekhyun a show as he swallows and licks his lips of anything that may have spilled out. The giant pulls back and Baekhyun collapses sideways onto the thin bed, body shaking as he comes down from such a high. He doesn’t know how the man can smile so sweetly after what he’s done with that wicked tongue. Loey peels his sweat soaked bangs off of his forehead and brushes them back. Baekhyun whined softly as Loey made him sit up, body feeling like jelly.

Loey stood up and walked over to the mini-fridge and grabbed the water bottle back out. Like before, he tilted Baekhyun’s head back and tipped the edge of the bottle to his lips, pouring the cool drink at a slow pace. He pets the back of Baekhyun’s head as he coos, telling him how good he’s been. Baekhyun can’t help but preen at the praise, guzzling down the cool liquid as his overheated body starts to calm down. Loey steps back, taking the sweet drink with him. He puts the caps back on the bottle and places it down on the floor. Baekhyun can’t help but notice the bulge in the man’s black slacks, stirring that burning heat up in his tummy once again.

“Shouldn’t I help you?”

“No, sweetie. I’m okay. Thank you for offering though.” Loey walked over to the metal cabinet and pulled out a washcloth, wetting it with the second bottle from earlier. Baekhyun sighs as the older wipes down his face and his neck again. He jumps when the cloth passes over his sensitive thighs, whining the closer Loey gets to his softened member. 

“Can you stand on your own, darling?” It takes a bit but Baekhyun manages to lock his knees and not collapse to the floor. Loey helps him pull the leather pants back up and look proper before pushing him back down onto the cot. Loey squatted down in front of the smaller, touching his finger to the tip of Baekhyun’s nose. He grabs Baekhyun’s hand, thread their fingers together once again as if he knows he’ll need reassurance. 

“There. Now, do you have a way back home?” Loey never stopped smiling, occasionally giving encouraging squeezes two their intertwined hands. Baekhyun can’t help but be mesmerized when the older runs his hands through his platinum blond hair. Even after 

“Um, I'm not sure. My floor mates left me the minute we got here.”

“Floor mates? You’re a college student?”

“Y-yes. It's my first year.” The giant’s eyebrows furrow at the confession. Loey is no longer smiling, his expression is blank, and Baekhyun panics. Tears well up in his eyes at the thought of the older being upset at him.

“So, you probably don’t have a car then?” Baekhyun shakes his head no, barely holding back his tears. Loey pulls their tangled hands up to his lips, pressing a sweet kiss to the back of Baekhyun’s hand. He feels himself calm down at the action, knowing the older probably isn’t mad at him. “I’ll drive you back to the dorms.” 

Baekhyun shifts, an uneasy feeling washing over him at getting in the strangers car, no matter how nice he is. “But sir, I don’t know you. I-I know that’s probably dumb to say considering everything but-”

“Shh kitten, that’s not dumb. That’s very good of you. Don’t trust strangers.” Loey hums and purses his lips, deep in thought. The hand on the back of his neck slides upwards, playing with the hair at the base of his head. “Do you have anyone who can come get you?”

Humiliation burns at the thought of telling the handsome man how pathetic he was. He mutters out a no, refusing to look up and see the reaction. Baekhyun wants nothing more than the floor to swallow him up. 

“Darling, do you think you can wait until my shift is done and I can walk you back?” Baekhyun whines when the hand pulls away from playing with his hair. He quickly sighs and closes his eyes when it starts combing through his hair, making his body become covered in goosebumps. 

“I guess so. How long until your shift is done?” He watches from beneath his eyelashes. His body is ready to succumb to the darkness after everything. Loey glances down at the expensive shiny watch.

“A few more hours. You can sleep here on the bed. The door locks from the inside and only the owner and I have a key.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun nods listlessly, every movement feeling like too much. Loey stands up to leave when Baekhyun grabs onto his leather coat again. “Can you hug me before you go, please?”

Loey laughs and squeezes him tightly to the broad chest. They sway gently for a few minutes, soft murmurs from Loey rumble in Baekhyun’s ear, his deep voice lulling him further under the waves. Eventually, the older pulls away and ruffles his hair. He places the half finished water bottle in the fridge before going back to grab his leather gloves and slipping them on.

“Get some sleep darling. I'll come wake you up when my shift is over” loey leaves and locks the door. Baekhyun doesn’t think twice before curling up on the medical cot and slipping under finally.

He wakes up to gentle hands musing through his messy locks. Not wanting the ministrations to stop, he tries to pretend to be asleep. He’s never had someone play with his hair before, the feeling is something he knows he’ll be craving for the rest of his life. The gentleness and affection in the action was something his parents never did. He barely got a hug from them the little time he saw them. Knowing that it’s the handsome man who's given him a glimpse of something new and exciting has his heart picking up speed.

“Are you awake yet, darling?” Baekhyun knows he shouldn’t keep pretending to be asleep, so he stretches out and yawns. He can’t help but notice it’s the first time he’s felt so well rested in a while. From the angle he lays at, the ceiling light matches up perfectly behind Loey’s head. Baekhyun can’t help but see an angel.

“We gotta go, honey. The club is closed. Let’s get you home to your bed.” Sitting up slowly, he rubs at his eyes. The older walks over to the minifridge and grabs the bottle out before handing it to Baekhyun. He mumbles out a thank you before uncapping it and taking a drink. Loey holds his hand out for Baekhyun to take, helping him up from the bed. 

The club is quiet now, the lights are on taking away the mystical fill the strobe lights gave it earlier. Only a few people were still there, cleaning tables, sweeping, and moving furniture. The music plays softly overhead, much quieter than when he first got there. Baekhyun didn’t realize how suffocated he felt while in there until they stepped out into the open air. He takes several deep breaths before looking up at Loey.

Baekhyun blushes, realizing Loey had been looking at him the whole time. While the older man’s face was blank, he looked tired more than anything. That’s when he noticed the blood. Gasping, he pulled Loey into the light of the streetlamp. While the split lip wasn’t bad, it definitely looked painful.

“What happened to you?” 

“It tends to happen with my job. Sometimes people get too drunk or too rowdy and I have to step in. Not everyone is thrilled about it.” Loey frowned, pulling on their intertwined hands towards the end of the block. The walk isn’t rushed, neither really want it to end too soon. Baekhyun shivers as the cool breeze blows straight through the see-through shirt. The older stops, pulling his hand back and shrugging off the leather coat. Loey drapes it over the smaller’s shoulders before taking his hand again and resuming their walk. 

Baekhyun buries himself into the coat, surrounded by the musky cologne. He mumbles out a thank you, enjoying the heat the coat gives off. Loey pulls their hands up, pressing a kiss once again to the back of Baekhyun’s hand. The smaller feels his heart picking up at the action, cheeks burning as he smiles to himself.

“Wait, do you know how to get to the dorms?”

“Of course, I pass by the college on the way to the club each time.” Loey laughs. Baekhyun decides it's his favorite sound. He frowns realizing he might not hear it or see the giant ever again. Baekhyun tries not to panic and ruin the moment. He’s drawn out of his spiraling thoughts when Loey starts swinging their hands between them.Loey smiles down at him, eyes crinkling as he hums a song. Several campus buildings are in view, making Baekhyun slow down his pace.

“I can make it back from here, so you don’t have to walk all the way back to your car.”

“Don’t worry about me. I can handle myself, you’re just a little baby. Let’s get you back safely, hm?”

Baekhyun smiles down at his feet, not even trying to fight the giddy sensation. He’s never felt so safe and taken care of. He walks closer to Loey, leaning his head on his arm as the journey deeper into the campus towards the dorms.

The giant building is all lit up, flood lights illuminating the whole street. They stop on the other side of the street from the dorms. Loey turns to face him, caressing the side of Baekhyun’s face who couldn’t help but lean into the gentle touch. He’s never craved another human being as much as he does the giant. Even in the harsh lighting, the older looks so handsome.

“I hope you enjoyed your time as much as I did. I am sorry your night started out as it did.” Loey leans in, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Baekhyun holds back the whine when the man steps back. “Thank you for trusting me with some of your first times. It was an honor, darling.”

Baekhyun bites his lip, shifting on his feet as he thanks him. Loey narrows his eyes at the action and he quickly lets go of his bottom lip, swelling slightly from being caught between his teeth. 

“Good boy. Don’t ruin those beautiful lips.” The gloved hands reaches up and traces his lip, pulling it down slightly before letting go. Loey stares at his lips, eyes dark. Baekhyun panics, his body heating up remembering those eyes when he was between his legs.

“R-right. I’m sorry, sir,” he sees Loey getting ready to reprimand him and rushes to leave before he does something dumb. He quickly pulls the leather coat off of his shoulders and thrust it at the giant. “Have a good night!”

He dashes across the street, taking his wallet out of his pocket and scanning it to open the door. He yanks open the heavy door and rushes in. He puts a hand on his chest, feeling his heart race at the thoughts that flood his mind. He goes to bite his lip when he remembers what the man said. Blushing he rushes to the stairwell and heads up to his floor. Thankfully he was only a few floors up instead of at the very top.

He power walks down the hallway to his dorm room, trying not to run into anyone. His hands shake while he tries to get the key in the lock of his door. Eventually he gets in and flings it open, letting it close behind him before locking it. Baekhyun goes to take his shoes off and empty his pockets when he catches his appearance in the full length mirror.

His hair looks like a bird has nested in it, sticking up in some places and knotted in others. His lips are red and swollen, the shirt looks stretched and haphazard on him. Stripping the clothes off, he gasps at the state of his body. Hand prints stain his hips, hickies of several different shades paint his thighs. Shaking his head he grabs his robe and his shower tote and hurries down the hallway to the showers.

While the older had done well to clean him up, the hot shower helped calm his nerves. He managed to get in and get out with no one seeing him. Back in his room, he turns his hair dryer on and tussles his hair until it's mostly dry. His pajamas were a soft blue with little yellow hearts all over. It's his favorite set, the shorts helping keep him cool at night.

Crawling under his bumblebee comforter, he can’t help but trace the marks on his skin. He never liked bruises, but these were so special to him. Baekhyun thinks back to the gentle touches of leather and dark eyes. He can’t help but wonder if it would be stupid to go back and see the mysterious Loey. He drifts off curled around his stuffed bunny, feeling the phantom touches of the large, rough hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short. I don't know what happened. I live for Chanyeol just being l a r g e. This fic will mostly explore their relationship and how they figure each other out. I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are appreciated greatly~!
> 
> For Writing Updates Tumblr Main Twitter


End file.
